Grape and Apple
by Queen chiki
Summary: Tidak selamanya Anggur itu Asam . Tidak selamanya juga apple itu manis . Kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan . karena ,perasaan ku ini selamanya untukmu .


'Grape And Apple'

Disclaimer : Naruto beserta akatsuki milik Masashi Kisimotto ,tapi Sasori dan itachi adalah milikku *dihajar SasoFG & ItaFG*

Pair : SasoDei

Rated : T

Warning : aneh .-. ,Gaje ,Typo(s) ,EYD dikit ,OOC .

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

Dihari yang sangat cerah ,Seluruh anggota dari Organisasi berjubah awan merah a.k.a Akatsuki sedang berjalan – jalan di sebuah hutan rindang yang penuh dengan buah - buahan segar . Tujuan mereka ke hutan itu tentu saja bukan hanya untuk berjalan – jalan . Melainkan mencari buah – buahan segar untuk persedian makan mereka di markas . jika tidak ada makanan lain seperti nasi, atau anggota permpuan mereka malas untuk memasak maka mereka terpaksa harus makan buah - buahan saja.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja membeli di pasar tapi akan sangat sulit mengajak salah satu anggota akatsuki yang bercadar untuk mengeluarkan uang . jadi dia memberi ide ini dan berkata lebih hemat bila mencari buah di hutan . lebih segar dari pada harus membeli di pasar . Jangan Tanya . anggota bernama kakuzu yang menjabat sebagai bendahara di akatsuki itu tidak akan bisa di ajak kompromi bila hal yang di bicarakan adalah soal mengeluarkan uang . jadi mau tidak mau anggota lainnya setuju .

Setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya mereka kembali ke markas . tentu saja, tidak dengan tangan kosong . masing masing dari mereka membawa bungkusan yang berisi buah - buahan yang sudah mereka dapatkan .

Begitu juga dengan Pemuda berwajah babyface yang kini tengah memakan anggur yang ia bawa . Dia begitu terlihat menikmati Anggurnya . dia menyukai rasa asam yang dimiliki oleh buah yang kini tengah ia nikmati . Berbeda dengan Patnernya yang kini menatap aneh dirinya , "apa itu enak, Danna, un?"

Sasori menoleh kearah Deidara "apa kau mau?" Deidara segera menggeleng . ketika Sasori ingin menyuapkan Anggur kepada dirinya .

"aku tidak suka Anggur . Asam, un " Deidara mengeluarkan Applenya dan menggigit apple itu , "Aku lebih suka ini . manis,un. " Deidara menunyahnya . menikmati rasa manis dari apple nya . Sangat Berlawanan bukan dengan sasori?

Sasori benci dengan sesuatu yang manis . tapi, tiba – tiba dia mendapatkan sesuatu ide yang bagus . ide agar dia bisa merasakan apple milik deidara dengan rasa yang tidak terlalu manis . Begitu sebaliknya . agar deidara bisa merasakan anggur miliknya dengan rasa yang tidak terlalu asam . Sasori memakan anggurnya . Dia berhenti di depan deidara .tentu saja itu membuat deidara ikut berhenti

"Ada apa, Danna ,um?" Tanya deidara masih Fokus mengunyah apple di mulutnya ,

Sasori menyeringai kecil . "Dei .." Panggilan sasori membuat deidara menatap sasori . dan dalam sekejab sasori mencium bibir deidara, memaksa deidara membuka mulutnya dan memaksa deidara merasakan rasa anggur dalam mulutnya . Dan menukar Rasa Apple untuk dirinya .

Deidara terkejut . tapi entah mengapa, dia menikmati rasa yang bervariasi akibat rasa anggur dalam mulut sasori yang terbagi dalam mulutnya . Sasori melepaskan ciumannya . "Jadi tidak terlalu asam . Aku benci sesuatu yang manis . tapi ,kau tadi sangat manis , Dei .." Sasori terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak – acak rambut pirang deidara . lalu dia pergi . Deidara melongo melihat sasori pergi .

Sedangkan Anggota akatsuki lainnya berhenti dan menatap mereka kebingungan .Namun sasori tetap santai berjalan melewati mereka semua, "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Berciuman" Jawaban Sasori yang santai membuat anggota lainnya ikutan melongo . sedangkan Deidara sudah blushing tidak jelas karena ucapan sasori .

Deidara Menghentakan kakinya ke tanah . "Sasori No Danna ,un" Deidara belari dan menjambak asal rambut maroon milik sasori .

"Aduh . dei ,kau itu apa – apaan lepaskan aku!" Ringis sasori

Namun deidara tidak melepasnya "Danna ,jangan lakukan itu lagi ,un"

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Goda sasori membuat wajah deidara semakin memerah .

"Danna,un!" Anggota akatsuki lainnya tertawa melihat mereka bertengkar seperti itu . Sasori menepis tangan deidara di rambutnya dan memeluk deidara . Membuat Wajah deidara lebih merah .

"Kau itu berisik ya " Sasori mengusap rambut deidara pelan . "kau harus percaya padaku, tidak selamanya anggur itu asam . dan tidak selamanya pula apple itu manis . kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Karena perasaanku itu selamnya untukmu " Sasori tersenyum tipis .

Deidara Tersenyum dan membalas pelukan dari pemuda berambut Maroon itu "iya aku percaya pada Danna ,un." lirih deidara

Sasori mengucapkan hal yang sangat manis di depan Seluruh anggota akatsuki . Membuat mereka semua ikut Senyum senyum tidak jelas melihat sesuatu yang sangat Romantis saat ini .

"uh ,Manisnya. bahkan ketua dan Konan tidak bisa semanis ini" Ucapan dari Manusia setengah hiu ,itu mendapat glaredeath dari dua orang yang namanya dia sebut . sedangkan yang lain masih tertawa riang bersama .

.

.

OWAri

.

Emang Anggur itu asam ya? emang apple itu manis banget? Maafkan jika tidak terlalu ngena (?)

Gomen ya kalau EYD ancur ,aku emang bermaslah sama yang namanya EYD *bungkuk bungkuk*

Ini Fanfic ke 4 ku ,dan Fanfic Sasodei ke 2 ku . Buat yang nungguin Aishiteru(dei)(Danna) *Emang ada yang nungguin?* Maaf belom bs di lanjut soalnya Masih gak ada waktu . Gome ya .

.

Review ya jangan lupa . :D

Arigato


End file.
